


beast

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: Neither Sansa nor Dany wants to be the Beast.





	beast

“I’m not going as a  _man!”_ Dany huffed, indignant, folding her arms across her chest. “I want to be the princess.”

Sansa stared at her from where she was pointing at the costume of the Beast on her laptop. Her brow furrowed. “No,  _I’m_  Belle. You have to be the Beast, otherwise it doesn’t work.”

“It works if I’m Belle and you’re the Beast,” Dany returned, settling further on the kitchen stool. She grabbed another forkful of scrambled eggs, chewing on them pointedly while she stared down her girlfriend.

Sighing, Sansa rolled her eyes. “Dany, obviously I didn’t pick Beauty and the Beast so  _I_ could go as the Beast. I  _won_  picking, remember? You got your way with the party we’re going to, I got to pick the costumes.”

The fork was now being waved in her direction. “Exactly. You got to pick the  _costumes_ , not who goes as who.”

“You’re being completely unfair and unreasonable right now,” Sansa complained, shutting her laptop screen because it was pointless to look at costume choices if Dany was going to be stubborn about this. “What’s the problem with being the man?”

“That I’m not a man!”

“Well, neither am I!”

Dany threw her arms up, hopping off the stool to put the plate in the sink, running some water over it and resting her hand on the edge as she turned back to her. “Then pick another costume?” she suggested.

Sansa pouted. “I don’t want to. I told you I wanted to go as Beauty and the Beast since we watched the movie.”

The water stopped running and Dany came back over to her, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Can you find a girl version of the Beast?” she asked quietly, her lips pressed together.

It took a moment, but Sansa nodded excitedly. “I can draw one up!” she exclaimed, reaching over to take Dany’s hand in hers. “I’ll make the costume a dress as well, would that be okay?”

Dany allowed herself a smile, rolling her eyes as she placed her other hand on top of Sansa’s. “Yes, fine, I’ll be your Beast.”

Sansa let out a squeal, letting go off Dany’s hand to stand up and throw her arms around her, kissing her soundly. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” she chanted against her lips between kisses while Dany laughed. “I promise it’ll be the prettiest dress.”

“Of course it will,” Dany said, pulling back to look at her with that smile reserved just for her. “I have full confidence in you.”

And when Sansa kissed her again, Dany thought she would be the furriest, manliest Beast as long as she got to have this.


End file.
